Banei Jaam
Banei Jaam is allegedly a member of the Dragon Warriors. Or not. It's hard to tell. Appearance Large and muscular, there are two immediately striking theings about Baenei Jaam. The first is his rather impressive moustache; the second is his ornate, winged war-helm and, more to the point, the large dent in one side of it. Oddly enough, he seems to never remove this helmet; in fact, it seems to be permenently wedged in place, possibly related to said large dent. His eyes seem somewhat unfocused, as if he is intently watching something that isn't there. Otherwise, he wears a suit of somewhat battered armour, along with a ragged Dragon Warriors tabard. Sometimes he changes which tabard it is, but regardless, it seems to allways be in poor repair. Personality Banei belives in speaking his mind. Problem is his mind seems to be wandering all over the place, resulting in him blurting out semingly random things at inopportune moments. He will often yell out something completely nonsensical that has nothing to do with the situation at hand. For example, he yelled out "You guys are great" moments beofre adding "This group sucks" during a battle. At other times, his comments will be more cryptic such as "why do my shoulders hurt" or "I have feet". Like a number of other warriors, Banei specialises in puting himself in the forefront of the battle, protecting others from harm while focusing the enemy's attnetiopn on himself. However, unlike those who use skill and experience in this role, Banei's method seems to mainly consist of shouting at his foes and doing his best to absorb blows with his head. Someimes, when he's happy, he does a little dance. History From what anyone has been able to gather, Banei was born in Grand Hamlet sometime during the first war. His father died fighting the Orcs, with his mother fleeing the town first for Stormwind and then Lordaeron. As a result, young Baenei spent much of his youth around the military and soldiers, making something of an impression on him. He decided that he wanted to be a brave soldier and a hero of the alliance. Or, at least, that's the way he tells it, mainly by shouting out at random people who are within earshot. How much of it is true is anyone's guess. The earliest known and confirmalbe fact has Banei and several others taking part in an attempt to dislodge renegade Blackrock Orcs from Redridge. During the battle, by all reports, Baenei was struck on the head with a large Orcish warhammer. And at least one club. And several rocks. And a passing goretusk boar. After that, his progress took a slightly differnt turn with him being less focused on fighting Orcs and more on wandering across the landscape shouting at anyone who came near him. It was this approach that bought him to the attention of Cheery Flamethrower, the acting leader of the Dragon Warriors. Impressed with his apparent fearlessness and skill, she offered him a place in the guild. It's not clear if he actually accepted or merely shouted something that she took as an agreement, but regardless, he became a member of the guild. At some point, Banei was banned from operating heavy machinery or airborne mounts within the confines of Shattrath City. When infromed about this by a Peacekeeper, he relied with "I have articulation!" Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Alliance Category:Dragon Warriors Category:Articles by Darthfish